1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm accessories, and more specifically, to a firearm slide stop having a forward facing thumb tab.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slide stop, also referred to as a slide release on firearms such as a semi-automatic handgun, is a part that functions to give visual indication when a firearm has expended all loaded ammunition and facilitates faster re-loading by removing the step of pulling back the slide to advance the first round of a new magazine. In many cases, this is achieved by replacing the magazine and activating a push-button or lever release to load the first cartridge into the chamber.
However, in most cases due to variable firearm gripping techniques, the slide stop fails to function. Specifically, recoil control requires placement of thumbs over existing slide stops. Therefore, failing to visually indicate when the firearm has expended all loaded ammunition when in fact it has.